


I Wish for This

by RipUpTheEnding



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candlelight show, Christmas, Christmas Wish, Dean loves chick flick moments, Epcot, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, seriously he is so sappy, this might be the fluffiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipUpTheEnding/pseuds/RipUpTheEnding
Summary: Dean makes a Christmas wish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SPN Holiday Mixtape 2016.](http://holidaymixtape.tumblr.com/)  
> Inspiration: This story was inspired by [If Everyday was Like Christmas](https://youtu.be/1f9uhS01R1k) by Elvis Presley and the title is from [Misha's dandelion story](http://ripuptheending.com/post/154901780075/bubblemish-i-wish-for-this-im-not-spending)
> 
> This story takes place at Epcot during the Candlelight show which is one of my favorite things to do at Christmastime :) I couldn't make it this year so I wrote about it instead!

The cold tickles Dean’s nose and he sniffles, pointedly ignoring the snort Sam makes at his left and the little hiss when Eileen once again jabs his ribs.

“Oww!” Sam whines, mock offended. “What was that for?”

She sighs, heavy, and Dean swears he can feel her rolling her eyes when she says, “Same as the last five times. Leave your brother alone.”

“Why would I do that? I _told_ him Florida gets cold t—” Whatever else Sam might have planned on saying is cut off by another sharp hiss which quickly turns into giggles as Eileen digs her fingers into Sam’s side and tickles. She'd somehow managed to figure all of Sam’s ticklish points over text message so that by the second time they met in person she had an arsenal on hand to quell his bullshit. Two years into their marriage and she’s mastered the skills of her craft, meanwhile Sam just takes it with a smile—a goddamn sappy smile that makes Dean love his sister-in-law even more. Sam’s so thoroughly whipped it’s insane.

But then again…

A smile tugs at Dean’s lips, the sudden heat on his cheeks a welcome blessing against the chill. He blocks everything out and noses at Cas’s ear, breathes in earth and ozone, his body immediately relaxing against the solid line of heat blanketing his side. Dean shudders and sighs happily as he adjusts to the temperature change, liquid fire seeping in to melt the bone deep ache that’s plagued him for hours.

One of the many perks of having a powered-down angel as a boyfriend: portable personal space heater.

Dean’s hands find their way under Cas’s unnecessary coat and threadbare shirt, fingers climbing up the ladder of his ribs with a barely there touch, not enough contact to burn but enough to make Cas shudder. Yet another perk or an ex-angel boyfriend: enhanced sensitivity… everywhere.

“Dean,” Cas whispers on an exhale, but Dean just laughs, low, and digs in his nails, fresh fire pumping through his veins. “Sam and Eileen are right there...”

Chuckling, Dean flicks a thumb over Cas’s nipple, teasing it into a stiff bud. “Don’t care.”

“We do.” Sam gags.

“Well, fuck off. We’re busy.” Dean goes in for another taste of Cas’s neck but he’s stopped by an overly scandalized gasp. A harried, middle aged lady stares daggers at him from one row ahead, her hands clamped haphazardly over her son’s eyes.

“Oh. Uhh. Shit.” Dean pauses mid-taste, his tongue hanging out of his watering mouth and his face aflame. “Merry Christmas, ma’am. Sir.” Dean nods at them, the boy still struggling to get a peek as his grumbling mother drags him to the far side of the open air theatre.

“Now. Where were we?” Dean murmurs, immediately going back in for a taste once the mother and son are out of view.

Cas laughs, catching Dean’s face between his hands and guiding their foreheads together. “Dean. _Christmas._ ”

“But—”

“Christmas first. Then kissing.”

“Well, you’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you said last—”

“Okay!” Sam interrupts loudly, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. “If I wanted to watch you guys be all gross together we could have stayed at the bunker.”

“Perv,” Dean grumbles.

“Exhibitionist.”

“ _Children,_ ” Eileen groans. “Unless there’s a questionable chapter missing from the Christmas story I didn’t come here to watch anyone make out and I certainly didn’t come here to watch you two act like babies.”

“Talk about something we could see anywhere…”

“What the fuck?” Dean pouts, lightly pushing at Cas’s shoulder. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Eileen groans again, but this time it covers a small smile. “How about we all just shut up and watch the show, okay? It’s about to start.” Turning, she tucks herself under Sam’s arm.

Sure enough, the lights dim seconds later and Cas pulls a grumbling Dean into his side. As the opening notes of the show echo through the night air, the chorus makes their way to the stage, their path lit only by the candles in their hands and the white Christmas lights twinkling in the trees. Dean sighs and settles in. He has to admit, it’s breathtaking.

This vacation had been Sam’s idea, but if Dean’s being honest with himself (and he’s really trying lately; Cas’s order) it’s only because he didn’t think of it first. Warm, fuzzy, family moments are Dean’s Achilles heel, have been since even before he embraced chick flick moments. And what’s more “warm,” “fuzzy,” and “family” than Disney at Christmas?

The Candlelight show at Epcot hit all the points and then some.

After, they walk around the lake sharing mulled cider and hot chocolate and laughing about their greatest hits. Dean’s head is swimming from the show and the cider isn’t doing him any favors. His cheeks ache from laughing and his heart aches from happiness. The fact that they even made it to this age, alive and well and relatively sane, able to enjoy cheesy Christmas shows together is more than most hunters can ever hope for. But he and Sam are lucky (and damn if that doesn't send Dean for a loop):

They made it here and _they aren't alone._

It’s a goddamn Christmas miracle that Dean never wants to end. This thought makes his heart ache for a whole new reason.

“What about you, Dean?” Cas asks softly, pulling Dean from his thoughts.

“What about me?”

“Sam and I both want a dog and Eileen would like to get coffee in the morning without having to knock on the kitchen door to make sure that we’re decent.” Cas kisses Dean’s ear and whispers, “What’s your Christmas wish?”

The word is out before he can think about it. “This.”

“What?” Cas asks at the same time as Sam and Eileen, cocking his head to the side in his signature move.

Dean swallows, his throat clicking. “This. Us together as a family, happy, like we are right now. I want it everyday.” Dean swallows again, sniffing. “I wish for this.”

A beat passes in silence. Dean’s heart pounds in his ears.

Eventually Sam claps him on the shoulder. “Dude. We’ve had that for a while now. For a hunter, you sure don’t pay attention.” Smiling, Sam hugs Dean and Cas, kisses Eileen, and starts listing off names for the dog Dean isn’t about to fight him on, not anymore. Because Sam is right and Dean’s brain is only just catching up.

It took a lifetime of hunting but they finally found something worth holding on to and Dean’s not about to let that go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and for all of the wonderful comments you've left for me. It's meant the world to me during this crappy year we're calling 2016. (ewwww!)
> 
> This will probably be my last fic for the year unless unexpected inspiration hits. I already have a few challenges lined up for next year (SPN and YOI) but I'm planning on getting back to writing original fics as well. Yay! *fingers crossed*
> 
> If you're interested in any of my writing, original or fanfic, you can find out more here: [LivMasters.com/Me](http://livmasters.com/me/)
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RipUpTheEnding) where I spend my free time obsessing over all the things I love. (Currently that's Supernatural with a heavy dose of Yuri!!! on Ice)
> 
> Come say hi and join the madness <3
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://ripuptheending.com/).


End file.
